


Pressure

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Erotica, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an erotica challenge with the theme "hairplay and frottage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Brian's POV**

I fought down the impulse to drive too fast all the way home. It had been a fucked up, endless day at work, and it looked like I was going to be working all weekend, right up until I left for Chicago on Monday morning.

Spinning the Corvette into an oncoming car wouldn't make the situation appreciably better, so I made myself keep it in the remote vicinity of the speed limit all the way out to the house.

When I got home, it was dark. I didn't hear music, but I checked Justin's studio anyway. It was dark.

I switched on the lights, and walked over to his worktable. He'd been painting in yellow and metallic gold, managing to keep the whole thing delicate and icy, like winter sunlight reflecting off glass. I stared at the rectangles of color and shine that played out over the surface of the canvas.

I finally switched off the lights and went upstairs. I stood next to the bed in the darkness, and quietly stripped off my clothes. I laid everything over the chair, and crouched next to the bed, stroking his hair back with my hand.

He smiled and wrapped his fingers lightly around my wrist without opening his eyes. "Hey."

I leaned down and kissed him, and his mouth felt warm and soft. I kept kissing him, using my lips to open his gently, sucking softly on his tongue when he touched it to my mouth.

Justin moaned, and I roughly pushed the blankets down and tugged at his arms. He scrambled to his knees, and I sank to mine on the bed next to him. His arms were around my neck, and our mouths were still locked together.

My thumbs brushed over his nipples while I slid my hands down his sides. I traced his hips, then reached behind him and grasped each cheek of his ass in my hands, pulling him into me. I spread my legs a little, so our cocks pressed together, and the pressure and heat made me moan.

His skin felt smooth and warm under my lips and my fingers. I kissed the edge of his jaw, and stroked the crack of his ass. I felt him shifting back, spreading his legs. I slapped his ass.

He knelt back up, and pulled his legs together. I felt his breathing change against the skin of my neck.

I slowly ran my hands up his arms, pressing gently until he let them fall from around my neck. I kept stroking down them until my hands were holding his wrists at his sides. His face was still buried in the space where my neck met my shoulder.

**Justin's POV**

I knew before Brian slapped my ass where this was going. I probably knew before he did. I knew when he reached into the drawer next to our bed that he'd be gently tying my hands behind my back with what he found there. It was just something I could feel in the energy radiating off him, the soft deliberateness of his touch. I always knew.

He finished binding my wrists, and I knelt there, waiting. He curved one hand behind my neck, under my hair, and the other slid down my back and over my ass. I wanted to push back into his probing fingers, but I didn't. I let him tease my crack open, and then play with my hole, doing my best not to move.

My forehead was resting on his shoulder. He'd trickled lube onto his fingers, and was circling my hole with one of them. I made a little whimper in my throat, but he ignored it. I swallowed.

He shifted closer to me, and I felt his cock bump my stomach, the come leaking out of it and making a hot trail on my skin. I bit back a moan, and forced myself not to shift into him. My pulse was beating everywhere, in my bound wrists, in my throat, in my chest. His fingers were pressing into my neck, and I kissed his shoulder.

I felt him work his hand up into my hair, while the fingertip of his other hand kept circling my hole. I felt dizzy and turned on and I started to think there was no way I could hold still for this. I was so close to begging him to fucking do something, to fuck me or spank me, anything except all this gentle touching. Then his fist closed on my hair, he yanked my head back, and drove his wet finger, hard, into my ass.

The force shoved me against him, and I gasped when my cock hit his thigh. He was humping against my stomach, driving me into him with his finger up my ass, pulling back on my hair so hard it hurt. I gave up trying to be quiet.

"Brian, Brian…" I couldn't stop moaning or saying his name. He eased his hold on my hair, and curved his hand over the back of my head. I relaxed just a little, and his finger slipped back away from my prostate. I shivered, and felt a second finger sliding in next to the first. I breathed and let it in.

**Brian's POV**

I loved to make Justin fight to stay still. It was one of my favorite things. I could always do it by overwhelming him with feeling, but I liked it better when he gave it up to me without that.

As soon as I held his hands at his sides that night, I knew what I wanted to do, and when I'd moved his arms behind his back, he'd relaxed and let me tie his wrists.

I started out playing with him, but when I felt him fighting not to talk and moan, when he pressed his mouth against my neck and shoulder, when I felt his asshole stretching around my finger and the softness of his hair in my fist, I couldn't hold back at all.

I rammed him against me, feeling his cock leaking on my thigh, his heart hammering against my chest. I pushed two fingers into him, and I kept stroking over that little bump, feeling his muscles shaking with the effort to hold still, not to push into my thrusts.

I felt dizzy, and buried my face in his hair, gripping it in my fist again, pulling his head back. I licked his throat, right over his pulse, then kissed it, sucking the skin softly up into my mouth.

Every time I pressed my fingers into him, his cock mashed against my thigh, and mine crushed into his belly. I stopped letting my fingers pull out so far, just massaged his prostate relentlessly, pressing him rhythmically against me. My cock started to jerk against him, and the wetness leaking out of it made everything slippery and wet.

I felt that same dizziness again, and this time it melted into pleasure, a tingling flicker in my balls that pulsed up into my cock, then fell back. I thrust harder, feeling his skin smooth and wet, feeling the hot beat of blood in my cock throbbing against him, matching the way his cock was jerking into my thigh, his asshole pulsing around my fingers.

I gripped his hair harder, sucked harder on the skin on his neck. He shuddered, and I felt the walls of his ass flutter on my fingers.

His voice was choked. "Brian…" Everything got incredibly tight, the pressure on my fingers and the way his body pressed against me, the heat building up inside my cock, my teeth on his skin, the grip of my hand on his hair. I didn't even try to slow it down, or hold back, just flooded the space between us with my come.

**Justin's POV**

Brian's come burned my skin, his teeth bit into me, and I felt everything explode from where his fingers were still stroking me inside. I said his name, although nothing but a moan came out, and came against his thigh.

When it all finished pulsing out of me, and my ass stopped clenching on his fingers, I let myself sag against him. I could feel the ache in my shoulders and deep in my ass, everything throbbing.

Brian moved away from me, but just the smallest distance to get his arms around my back. He unfastened my wrists, and I brought my arms up around him. I held on while he gently massaged my shoulders.

He finally stopped, and I sat back on my heels while he went and got a towel. He cleaned us both off, and I still felt sleepy and a little dazed. He threw the towel on the floor, straightened out the covers, and tugged me down onto the mattress.

His hand was moving softly over my hair, barely touching it. My scalp hurt where he'd pulled my head back, and my heart was still beating a little fast. I sighed.

Brian kissed my hair, and I snuggled against him. "You're home."

He laughed. "You noticed."

I kissed his shoulder, and let my cheek settle into the curve of chest. His hand never left my hair, and I fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart in my ear.


End file.
